Dante VS The Gaming Universe
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Dante gets pitted against some of the other greatest game charaters of all time. Can he survive? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Dante was in his Devil May Cry shop/home. Just chilling out and thinking about how cool he was. He had four games to his series, including a possibly less than great reboot, an anime series, novels and manga, and he was guest staring in the new Marvel VS Capcom game.

"Oh yeah I am so the coolest video game character of all time," Dante gloated as he kicked back on his couch "All my games have over the top, bored line ridiculousaction, I got super cool hair, and fangirls go gaga for me. Definitely a jackpot,"

Yet Dantes moment of relaxation was cut short as a mysterious flash of light suddenly went off in his shop. And then a man in a white robe stood before Dante. Dante couldn't see his face cause the robe had a hood that concealed his face.

"Who are you?" Dante said as he quickly grabbed Ebony and Ivory

"I am Noob, servant of the gaming gods," Noob said

"Gaming gods?" Dante said confused

"Yes, and you have just angered them by announcing yourself as the greatest video game character of all time," Noob said

"Well come on Noob dude," Dante said "There's no character on the Playstaion, or any other gaming plat from for that matter that can match my greatness,"

"Is that a challenge then?" Noob asked

"Say what?" Dante said

"Are you willing to battle for the title of greatest gaming character?" Noob said

"Yeah sure," Dante said

"Very well," Noob said

Just then all the furniture in Dante shop began to spin around in the air, then...Poof. Are favorite white haired warrior and Noob were gone.

* * *

**What happened to are favorite devil slaying badass?**

** More l8ter **


	2. LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Dante began to awake. Apparently he had passed out from the crazy trip Noob had just sent him on.

"Whoa, where am I?" Dante asked now seeing he was in ome kind of coliseum

"It's'a the gaming gods coliseum," A mysterious Italian voice said

Dante looked over to see Super Mario, along with Raiden from Mortal Kombat, Link from Zelda, Snake from Metal Gear Soild, and Sepheroth from final fantasy.

"What are you guys doing?" Dante said

"We are the gaming Gods," Raiden said

"Ya, we've been around since before you were born," Snake said

"Okay now this is just getting freaky," Dante said

"Silence!" Sepheroth said "You have angered us by stating you were the greatest video game character of all time, and as punishment, you will have to prove you claim. By fighting some other very famous video game characters.

"And if I refuse?" Dante said

"Then we're gonna kill this person who's very important to you," Link said as the five gods made "New Dante" from the DMC Reboot appear, bound in chains like in his game trailer.

"Go ahead," Dante said "My fans don't really like that reboot disaster anyway."

"But I'm you. So if I die, then you die to," New Dante said

"Dude we're practicaly immortal," Dante said

"No I don't think I got that power yet," New Dante said

"Crap," Dante said "Okay fine, who's ass do I gotta kick then?"

"Here comes'a your first opponent," Mario said

Just then a muscular bald guy with pale skin, a little black beard, and red tatoos all over his body appreared. It was Kratos from God of War

"I'M KRATOS! THE GOD OF WAR! I HAVE DEFEATED THE MIGHTY HERCULIES! SLAUGHTERED POSIDEN! AND EVEN FOUGHT WITH HADES!"

"Well, as first opponents go. Not to shabby," Dante said as he whiped out his guns

"This parties about to get crazy. Lets rock," Dante said

* * *

**Can Dante defeat the god of war?**

**A whole ton of action in the next chapter**

**BTW this won't be his only fight**

**l8ter**


	3. Dante VS Kratos

Kratos unleashed the first attack, flinging the Blades of Exileat Dante. Yet Dante, and his trickster fighting style were more than enough to eaisly dodge the attack, yet the flames the war gods blades emitted were a supirse for the demon slayer, and even burnt part of his coat.

"Dude do you have any idea how much it costs me to get this thing talored?" Dante said

"SILENCE WITH YOU FOOLISH TALK AND PERISH!" Kratos cried as he swung his blades again at Dante, and missing again.

"Swords are cool, but good old fashion leads better," Dante said as fired Ebony and Ivory. Unleashing a hail of bullets at Kraots. The god of war just barley had time to use his spell that summoned a bunch of spartan shields to surround him, along with unleashing a hail of arrows and spears on are favorite demon slayer.

"HA VICTORY IS MINE!" Kratos said seeing Dantes body full of arrows

Yet just then his moment of triumph was shattered as he saw Dante begin to get up

"BY THE GODS? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Kraots said not knowing that Dante was pretty much immortal

"Sorry big, pale, and ugly," Dante said as he pulled the arrows out of hi body "Takes more than a couple of arrows to take me down. Oh by the way, you should look into getting a tan. Chicks don't dig the pale ghost skin,"

"THATS THE FINAL STRAW!" Kratos said enraged "RETURN AFTER THIS!"

Just then the mighty war god used a power he had acquired from Hades and summoned dead souls to attack Dante.

"Seriously?" Dante said unimpressed "I eat freaks like these for breakfast,"

Dante easly slayed all of Kratos's minions in a totally stylish way.

"That'a demon boys got game," Mario said

"Anyth..." Dantes sentence was cut short as he suddenly noticed Kratos was no longer around. Where did he go?

Just then Kraots fell upon Dante, his Icarus wings still protruding from his body, then used the gauntlets he had gotten from Hercules and began to bash Dants face in.

"He then picked him up by his head and threw him, followed by throwing his own sword at him. In the end in looked almost exaclty as what Nero did to Dante from DMC4. And of course had the same result, being Dante just unstuck himself and pulled his sword out.

"You're not the first one to try that badly," Dante said

"GRRR!" Kratos said seeing that everything he tried thusfar was useless "I WASN' GOING TO DO THIS, BUT YOU'VE LEFT ME NO CHOICE!

Kratos then unleashed the Rage of the titans, the gods, (I'm sure you can't use both at the same time in the games, but just go with it) and summed the Blade of Olympus. In short Kraots was one huge badass now.

"Hmph, two can play at that came queball," Dante said unleashing his devil trigger power. Turing himself into a demon.

"LETS END THIS!" Kraots said

"Jackpot baby," Dante said

The two warriors charged at eachother and erupted into a sword fight so explosive and awesome, it made Dantes little swordplay with Vergil look like a preschool fight.

Yet the one advantege DAnte had over Kratos was that histransformation regenerated his health. Kraots's just shmmed out and left him weak.

And when that finally happened to the god of war. A quick slice to his neck from Rebellion was all it took to kill this god.

"Guess you never really got a _head_ in life," Dante joked

"You've one your first fight," Sepheroth said

"Now on to the neck battle," Link said

Just then a certain Racoon, Hippo, Female fox and turtle in a wheelchair came out. It was The Sly gang from the Sly Cooper series, and Carmalita Fox

"Really? Those are my next opponents?" Dante said expecting someone more cooler

* * *

**Will Dante be able to beat the Sly gang? (Duh he will)**

**More l8ter**


	4. DMC VS Sly Cooper

Let the battle..." the gaming gods sentence was cut short by an intruption from Dante

"Hey wait a sec, even if their a bunch of cartoon animals. It's four against one. Don't I get some allies?"

"He's gotta point. It'sa only fair," Mario said

"Yeah everyone need parrtner to help them out," Link said

"Fine Dante you can have help," Raiden said

Just then Lady, Trish, and Nero suddenly appeared

"Whoa! What the?" Lady said

"How'd we..? Dante?" Trish said noticing Dante

"What is this place?" Nero aked

"It's a long story," Dante "But basically you guys gotta help me fight those cartoon animals, or else my Reboot gets killed

"I though you didn't like Reboot Dante," Lady said

"I sure don't," Nero said

"Hey," New Dante yelled

"Look just help me...please," Dante said

"Okay, but for the record Dante. This is the wackiest thing you've ever dragged us into," Trish said

"Enough goofballing. Let the battle begin!" Snake said

"FEAR THE MURRAY!" Murray, the pink, super strong hippo said as he began to do his signature "Thunder Flop" move. Which knew neither friend or foe, only destruction. (Sly 2 joke)

Yet the thunder flop was no match for Neros Devil Bringer. The third (if you count Vergil) half demon with super cool, white, hair simply caught the hippo with his demon hand before he could complete his attack. Then crushed him into a bunch of icky hippo bits

"MURRY!" Bently, the crippled turtle said "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! TAKE THIS!"

Bently then shot a sleep dart at Nero, with made him go off to dreamland "Yes now for...

Bently then got zapped by Trish an her two big pistols.

"This is way two easy," Trish said only to then be shocked herfef by Carmalitas pistol

"You're not the only one with a pistol that packs a punch," the blue haired, Interpol cop fox said

"That's true sweetie," Lady said as she aimed her huge rocket launcher at the fox. And fired

"No!" Sly said getting in front on the his girlfriend (or wife, eh when Sly 4 comes out we'll know for sure. Okay quick off topic thing. Sly 4 we be like this in my opion, Bently and Penelope make that time machine, something goes wrong and they get sucked into the past where they find Slys frst ancestor. You then play through the game getting time machine parts or something, and playing as all of Slys ancestors. And at the end we go to the future and see what Sly and Carmalitas babies will look like. Okay back to Dante) and amazingly he was able to lack on it, and using his weight to shift it's direction, save Carmalita.

It a way it was like when Dante surfed her missle in DMC3, excpt not as styish and cool.

"Okay enough flying raccoon," Dante said shooting the wild missile. Sly only escaped blowing up by mere seconds as he quickly got of the missileand hit Dante in the head with his cane

"OW!" Dante said in pain "Damn dude, what is that thing made of?"

Sly then noticed Dantes amulet.

"Whoa, bet that's worth a lot," The thieving raccoon said

Yet as his hand touched it, it was then chopped off thanks to Rebellion.

"AH!" Sly screamed in pain.

"Nobody touches the amulet," Dante said shooting Sly in head

"Sly!" Carmalita cried, the aimed her pistol and Dante and fired like a ballistic maniac. Yet they weren't enugh to bring are favorite demon hunter down. And in the end Lady finished what she had started, and blew the foxy lady up.

"Man I got such a headache," Dante said

"Prepair for the next fight!" the gaming gods said

"Hey!" Nero said "Don't we get breaks?"

The gods debated this for a moment and Sephertoh

"Fine, you can a five minute break until the next battle,"

* * *

**Who will be Dantes the next challenger?**

**Find out l8ter**


	5. DMC VS Kingdom Hearts

Dantes quick breather was up now.

"Prepare for your next'a fight'a," Mario said

"How many people dose he have to fight anyway?" Nero asked

"He put the title of greatest video game character upon himself, therefore he must battle all the other characters who have aspired to some form of greatness," Sepheroth said

"So he's gotta fight every video game character in history?" Lady said "We'll be here for years,"

"No, he doesn't have to fight characters that only had one game, or are just based on movies or TV shows," Link said

"Except these guys," Snake said as the next opponents came into the coliseum

"Whoa, what kind of world is this?" A boy with brown spikey hair, and a sword that looked like a giant key said

"Gash, it sure is spooky," a "goofy" dog with a sheild said

The last person was a duck, but nobody could understand what he said. Also he had a magic wand.

It was Sora, Donald and Goffy from the Kingdom Hearts Games

"Another bunch of childish babies?" Dante said

"Hey who you callin babies?" Donald said

"What?" Dante said not understanding Donalds wacky voice

"Who you calling babies," Sora repeated

"The game their from became great?" Dante asked the gods

"Yeah, and fans are pissing and moaing cause the third part is taking forever to be made," Raiden said

"Whatever," Dante said "Lets fight then,"

"You must be a nobody from Organization 13," Sora said

"No," Dante said "I'm Dante from the _you're about to get your ass kicked oganization_,"

"I'm Dante to," New Dante said

"Hush up reboot," Original Dante said

"Since there are just three of them," the gods said "One of you will be excluded from the fight,"

Just then Trish was lifted up and chained next to New Dante

"Hey hott stuff, want a cig?" New Dante said. Trish ignored him

"Let the battle begin!" the gods said

The Kingdom Hearts team got out their strongest weapon. Sora got Fenrir, Donald got his Save the Queen staff, and Goofy got his Save the King Shield. "I'll take the guy in red," Sora said. Donald took Nero, and Goofy Lady.

Sora charged and Dante, who in turn fired a barage of bullets at the keyblade warrior. Thankfully Sora had experience with dodging insane amounts of ammo (that Organization 13 guy with the crossbows) and was able to get in close enough to clash blades with Dante.

"Hey you're pretty good kid," Dante said swinging his sword back at Sora

"You're going down nobody!" Sora cried

Meanwhile Goofy was about to allak Lady

"Nice shield puppy dog, think it can stop this?" Lady said get out her rocket launcher

"Hmm, I don't know," Goofy said "But I guess...

Lady fired.

Goofy screamed like a little girl and got his shield up to defend himself. That shield was tough, but not tough enough to take a missile to it. In the end Goofy exploded into the air, and hit the ground with a thud.

"Goofy!" Donald cried as he quickly used some heal magic to revive him

"Hey quack," Nero said "You're fighting me remember,"

Just then Nero activated his devil trigger and slaughtered the little duck.

"Donald!" Goofy cried getting out a potion and healing him

"These guys can revive each other?" Nero said

"That's not all we can do," Sora said as he then used his drive ability and turned into his valor form (the blue one) and began shooting at the three enemies. Sora was able to really bring the smack down on Nero and Lady who were defenceless against Soras onslaught of blue energy blast. Yet Dante used his special power from DMC3, the one that stops time, and rescued his friend from further damage.

Once he undid his magic, Sora then became his anti-form (the one where he becomes a heartless thing) and proceded charged at the three.

Dante, Nero, and Lady all tired to gun him down, but Sora was just to fast, and in the end Nero and Lady were finished off. Not dead, just knocked out. Dante was spared thanks to his doppelganger power.

Sora then changed back to normal, only to see a pissed off Dante.

"Alright kid, time for a spanking. From this!" Dante now had Pandora in his hands

"You could've just gotten that weapon at any time?" Trish shouted to him

"All I did was think about it, and poof it appeared," Dante said

"He's allowed to use any of the weapons he has in his arsenal," Raiden said "Just as the Kingdom Hearts people can,"

"Jackpot," Dante said as he unleaded all six hundred and sixty-six forms that little briefcase can turn into. And not even a million potions and healing spells could bring Sora and friends back from such a devastating assault.

"I didn't...even...get to...summon...Genie..." Sora said with his last breath, then died with Donald and Goofy

"Oh ya," Dante said thinking he was finished

Yet just then Mickey mouse appered out of nowhere

"Don't worry Sora, I'll help you haha," Mickey said as he used his gold keyblade to try and bring Sora back.

Dante just turned Pandora into that big rocket launcher thing that he can sit in, and blew Mickey into a million pieces.

"Double jackpot," Dante said

* * *

**Going to get some more seriuos people for Dante to fight**

**Like a Big Daddy (bioshock), The apprentice (Star wars TFU), and Ezio** (**Assasins Creed)**

**l8ter **


	6. Dante VS Starkiller

****

**I took some time to read over my reviews. And apparently you guys want Dante to be in a real fight. Well that's kind of hard since he's basically immortal. And when you got that power in your corner, it's ardto find competition. But I think this guy should do just fine. Yet their is a price for this, since he's going to pumble Dante so hard, I'm goingto have to let a "New" guy shine in the following chap. You've been warned. ****

* * *

**

Dante began to wake up up his friends

"You guys okay?" Dante asked Lady and Nero

"Ya, I'm fine," Nero said

"I wonder what kind of freaks were going to have to fight next," Lady said

"You and Nero won'ta be fightin" Mario said as Lady and Nero were now chained up with Trish and New Dante

"Dude enough with the chains," New Dante said "Original me can take care of himself,"

The God then turned the chains into a big sofa

"We're only cutting you so much slack cause Devil May Cry is so popular by the way," Link said

"Should you interfere in any of the fights," Sephiroth said "Dante will be disqualified,"

"Fair enough," Trish said

"Let the next fight begin,"Snake said

Just then Dante's next opponent appeared. Starkiller, a.k.a the apprentice from Star War the Force Unleashed 1 and 2.

"I gotta fight a sci-fygeek?" Dante said "Well good thing I got Pan..."

Just then Pandora yanked itself out of Danteshands, and was now floating in the air

"What the?" Dante said confused. Only to then have Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion yanked away from him. Now all four of his weapons were floating in the air.

"How can that..?" Dante then looked at Starkillerand saw that he was using the force to relinquish Dante of his weapons. Starkillergot rid of his weapons by chucking then near Dantes friends and the sofa.

"Hey watch it," New Dante said

This little distraction gave Dante enough time to summon Gilgalamesh (the thingyou get after you beat the plant, dragon, lady in DMC4) and delivered a deviateng punch to Starkillers face. Which in turn sent the would be jedi flying to the other side of the coliseum

"Had enough?" Dante asked. Only to then have the force used on him. Suddenly he felt like he had just gotten hit by a big rig truck going 120 mph, and he was the one now sent flying. Along with getting slammed into the wall of the coliseum.

Starkiller continued the attack with more force pushes, each one more painful than the last. And eachone ramming Dante further and further into the wall. After a few more pushes Starkiller stopped, he figured that after so many force attacks, Dante would've had even bone in his body broken. Yet Dante slowly began to free himself from the gaping hole in the wall he was now in.

"That...all you got?" Dante said. Are favorite devil hunter was really hurting now, he could barley stand now.

Starkiller then zapped Dante with his lightning attack.

"AHHHH!" Dante screamed in pain. This was probably the first time Dante ever really screamed in pain.

Once Starkillerstopped with his lightning he used the force once again and began tossing Dante around like a rag doll. Slamming into the rock solid stone of the coliseum

"Dante!" Nero screamed as he was about to unleash his devil bringer, yet Lady and Trish stopped him before he could.

"We can't get involved," they reminded him

Nero grit his teeth, he was powerless to help his friend. All they could do was watch him getting beaten up.

Starkillerthen tossed Dante into the air, then stopped using his powers. Letting Dante hit the ground with a hard thud

Starkiller now guessed Dante was done for and began to walk away. Yet just then he heard the sound of pebbles and metal. He turned around to see Dante slowly getting up, and berating heavyly. Even Nero, Trish, and Lady were surprised by this.

"Dang, I get to be one tough guy," New Dante thought

Starkiller was really upset now, and shocked. Now even Darth Vader could have gotten up after such an onslaught

He then used his force grip and pulled Dante over to him. Then whipped out his two lightsabers, ready to slice him into bits.

Thankfully though, Dante still had Gilgalamesh. So once Starkiller ndid his force grip when he grabbed his lightsabers, Dante used the last of his strength to quickly give Starkiller the low blow of a lifetime.

Imagine getting kicked in the balls, now imagine the guy kicking you had a chainsaw on his foot. That's just how Starkiller felt just then.

"Man...that was a fight," Dante said exhausted "Almost, didn't make..."

Dante then hit the ground with a thud

"Prepair for the next fight," Raiden said

"Are you nuts?" Nero said "Look at him, he can't fight now,"

"He must'a," Mario said

"He can't even stand up," Trish said

"I'll fight for him," Nero said

"That won't do," Sephiroth said "Only Dante can battle these challengers,"

"Hey, I'm Dante to," New Dante said "Let me take on the net guy or two,"

The gods did see he had a point, and before anyone knew New Dante was in the fighting arena, and Orginal was on laying on the sofa.

* * *

**Time for the New Dante to shine. Don't bag on me for this.**

**How will he fight?**

**Who will he fight?**

**Answers l8ter**


	7. New Dante VS Jak&Daxter

New Dante stood in the area of the coliseum, ready to fight, and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey don't do that!" Trish shouted "You'll ruinyour lungs! And make Orginal Dante less healthy!"

"Hey it's legal now," New Dante said Just then New Dantes opponent, or should I say opponents appeared.

"Whoa," A small orange rodent wearing a small pair of pants said "Jak where in the hell are we?"

"I don't know Daxter," Jak (The Lost Frontier one) Jak said

"I got to fight a christmas elfwith bad fashion seance who's trying to be a super sayian? Along with a orange mouse?" New Dante said

"Who said that?" Daxter said

"Over here," New Dante said

"Whoa, dude what happened to your ears!" Daxter said never seeing a normal human before

"Who are you?" Jak asked

"My name is Dante," New Dante said "And I'm suppose to kick your ass now,"

"Let'a the battle begin," Mario said

New Dante jumped into the air and sored towards Jak and Daxter

"Jak do something!" Daxter said

Jak indeed did do something. He transformed to Dark Jak and did his dark bomb attack, unleashing all the dark eco within him in one power attack. This attack was known for obliterating metalheads, and crimson gurads.

New Dante was blow away, as was what the dark bomb did. Yet to Jak and Daxters suprise he got up. He was hurt, but up.

"NO WAY! NOBODY GETS UP AFTER MY PAL DOSE THAT TO THEM!" Daxter said freaking out

"Well say hello to Mr. Nobody," New Dante said with a few bumps and bruises all over him now now. He wasn't immortal like the Original yet.

"Wow..." Lady said "He dosen't have his amulet, or devil powers. Yet he survived that explosion, he tougher then people give him credit for,"

New Dante whipped out his own Ebony and Ivory and began shooting. Yet Jak just used his light eco power to create a sheild around himself and Daxter.

"Ya take that you pot smoking emo junkie," Daxter said, then made a funny ace at New Dante.

Bad idea

New Dante got seriusly pissed just then. "I've only had my debut trailer, and almost everone hates me. They hate my black hair, that I smoe instead of eatting pizza and strawberry ice cream. They hate that my guns don't rapid fire, and they hate that I'm not using Rebellion! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE HORSES BACK LITTLE MAN! YOU WANT TO GIVE ME GRIEF TO! WELL HERE LET ME GIVE YOU TTTTTHHHHHIIIIIISSSSSS!

Just then New Dante charged at the two and delivered a punch so powerful to Jaks sheild that it shattered and he lost all his light eco power. Along with getting smashed into the wall like Original Dante had the fight before. Daxter had been knocked off his friend shoulder and was not looking up at the by he had insulted.

"Hehe, c'mon man you I was just kidding," Daxter said

New Dante just shoo his head and aimed his guns.

"Oh man if only Jak had some green or dark eco to absorb," Daxter said "Wait a minute..."

Just then Daxter became Dark Daxter and made ome of those little tornado thing that he can do, which made New Dante spin round (right round, like a record baby, right round round round) In the end New Dante got very dizzy (Daxter can only make little tornados) but soon he was fine.

Daxter then jumped into the air, trying to pounce on New Dante. Yet just then New Dante got out that sythe thing he uses, and swated Daxter away into the wall.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Daxter said now having his head stuck in the wall in a cartoonish fashion

Jak had now woken up and seeing his friend in danger got out his guns. The Yellow Mod of his Morph gun, he aimed the lazer pointer. Yet just then New Dante Noticed him and his gun

Jak fired, but New Dante got out of the way just in time.

"Two slow elf," New Dante said

"Then how about this?" Jak said changing to blue mod, the rapid fire one.

The next few minutes were like something out of he Matrix bullets zipping past the two fighters, each one amazingly not taking any damage in the process. Sadly Jaks gun had a flaw, they can run out of bullets. In the end he waisted all his ammo from evey mod of his gun.

"How are you not running out of ammo?" Jak asked (seriuosly how dose Dante never reload those guns?)

"I really don't know," Dante said "It was never explained,"

Jak now having no other options charged at New Dante with nothing but his bare hands.

New Dante then got out his sword that can become whip and wrapped Jak in it, then flung him around. Smashing his body all over the arena, soon enough he was dead.

Daxter, finally got his head free just then

"Man that was a pain, so Jak did you..." Daxter then saw New Dante

"Mommy," Daxter said wetting his pants

New Dante fired, Daxter was dead.

Just then Original Dante wke up

"You all better Orignal me?" New Dante asked as he put out his smoke on what was left of Daxters face

"Ya, I feel...Whoa you won a fight?" Original Dante said

"Ya, he dosen't have as much style as you do, but he can really kick ass," Nero said

* * *

**l8ter**


	8. Dante VS Ezio

**Thank u all for the reviews and everything, I apperciate it. Yet a for all these review fights. I'm was thinking of ending this story soon, I mean isn't getting predictable an all? So if yo want be to do a fight. Make sure whoever it is, is a true badass. That's all **

**

* * *

**

"So'a Dante, you'a ready to fight'a some more?" Mario asked

"Yeah, I feel much better," Orginal Dante said

"Then lets resume," Snake said

With that Original Dante gt back into the arena, and New Dante back on the sofa.

"Let the battle begin!" Link said

"Huh?" Dante said confussed. There was nobody there for him to fight."Hey where's..?"

Just then a man in a white robe fell upon ante and sturck him in the neck with his two hidden blades.

It was none other than Ezio from Assasins Creed 2, and Brotherhood.

Ezio then said that prayer he says when kills somebody, yet when he was done Dante just said

"Dude, what are you saying?" Then the demon hunter proceeded to kick Ezio off of him

"How is this possible?" Ezio said "You are alive? Yet you don't have the apple,"

"No, I more a pizza and strawberry ice cream kind of guy," Dante said

Ezio then summoned his brotherhood assains, and got out his gold to hire mercinaries. Yet sadly they all died like those guys at the start of DMC4.

"This was easy," Dante said

Ezio now having no other opitions, ran away.

Dante chased after, quickly, and firing his guns.

One of his bullets managed to hit Ezio in the leg and thus stop his escape.

Dante got out his sword, ready to deliver the death blow

"I surrender!" Ezio cried as antes sword came down. Yet whe it did Dante hit, the ground.

"Huh?" Dante said

"He forfit," Link said

"So we sent him back to his game," Snake said

**

* * *

**

**l8ter **


	9. Dante VS Bayonetta 1

"Man that was anticlimactic," Dante said "Hey you guys got anyone left who's a real challenge?"

"You want a challenge?" Sepheroith said

Just then Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy appeared. Along with Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden, Monkey from Enslaved, Akuma from Street Fighter, Leon S Kennedy from Resident Evil 4, Crash Bandicoot from Crash Bandicoot, Kirby, from Kirby, and Travis Touchdown from No More Heros.

"I got to fight all these guys at once?" Dante said

Just then a womans voice shouted

"AVAVAGO!" and a huge black dragon head devored al of Dantes fighters

"What the?" Dante said

Just then Dante saw his true next opponent. There standing in the arena now was Bayonetta

* * *

**This will be the final fight, the DAnte battles the gods**

**Who better to fight Dante then someone made by the guy who made Dante?**

**l8ter**


	10. Dante VS Bayonetta 2

"Whoa," was all Dantes friends could say once Bayonetta attack was done.

"Well now," Dante said cracking his knuckles "Looks like I finally got a worthy opponent,"

Bayonetta popped a lolly in her mouth. "Come on big boy," she said whipping out her own pistols

"Heh, cute," Dante smirked as he got out Pandora again "Try this on for size,"

Dante then turned the brief case into its machine gun mode and fired.

"To easy little man," Bayonetta said easly dodging the bullets with the help of her magic ice skates, then she lept into the air like a professional figure skater, spun around and got out her two rokect launchers. And fired

"Whoa," Dante said getting out of the way just in time

"Alright you Snoki (that Jersey shore chick) look a like," Dante said "That's enough playtime,"

Dante then turned Pardora into that huge rocket launcher thing that he can sit in, and unleashed a barrage of missiles. Bayonetta continued her rocket launcher attacks two.

Two everyone watching this fight, it was like being at the four of July fireworks, expect ten times cooler, and a hundred times more destructive. Both fighters amazingly avoided getting blown up by the other.

Just then Bayonetta got out here whip and stuck onto Pandora (it's still the big rocket launcher thing) and sent Dante on the wildest ride ever. Spinning him around in the air, then sending he and his weapon crashing into the ground, where it the exploded.

"Ha, victory is mine!" Bayonetta said Only to then get nicked by a bullet form Ebony. Bayonetta looked over to see then Dante had escaped just in time.

"You're quite a nuisance," Bayonetta said, lashing her whip at Dante. Dante countered by letting it wrap around his sword, then with all his strengh turned Bayonetta into a human paddle ball. A least that was his plan, yet sadly he didn't now she alo possessed super strength and was able to tug him back. In the end her whip just snapped.

When it did though Dante fell down, while Bayonetta got out her skates again and used them to turn Dante into a human popsicle

"Ha, now to finish you off," Bayonetta said getting out her pistols and firing at Dante. Yet thi was the point when she realized Dante was practically immortal, and he simply turned nto his demon form as the bullets zipped into him to escape the block of ice.

"Hmmm, you are sure full of suprises," Baynetta said as Dante charged at her with Rebellion. Big mistake

Bayonetta dodged at the last possible second, and we know what happens when she dose that. WITCH TIME!

Just then Dante was in slow motion as Bayonetta got out her katana and unleashed a volloey of attack onto him.

"You're tough, but you can't slow time like me," Bayonetta gloated

"Who says I can't," Dante said using his DMC3 power he had to slow time himself

Now it was just like watching Dragonball Z for Dantes friends and the gods. Only for a brief second could they see the two warriors fighting, then they'd vanish. Reappear, then vanish again in the wink of an eye.

This lasted about ten more minutes until both fighters were being to show signs of fatigue

"Okay you," Baynetta said "Lets see you top this!"

Just then she said "AFFA IADA!" Which summoned those giant hands that she used to bash enemies

"Oh shit," Dante said as a huge fist pounded him into the ground, yet as it did, it was then sliced in half. By what you ask?

Dante was now using his trump card, Vergils Yamato.

"Hey that's mine now!" Nero said

The other hands attacked and Dante sliced each of them up.

"AVAVAGO!" Bayonetta said which summoned the giant dragon thing

Dante sliced that one two

Bayonetta summoned eveything she could.

"A GRAA OR! TELOCVOVIM! IZ AZ AS PIADPH!

Which summoned the huge fire spider, giant bird, and centepede thing. All of which got sliced to bits by Yamato

"Heh, got anything else in your bag of tricks?" Dante asked

Just then an iron maiend appeared behind Dante

"What the..?" He said. Only to tun back and she Bayonetta charging at him, ready to give him a huge punch an send him to his doom.

Dante simply out of the way, tripeed Bayonetta, and sent her to her doom instead.

"Wow, I was'a expecting something more'a cool," Mario said

* * *

**Dante battles the gaming gods in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	11. Dante VS Gods

"Okay gods," Dante said "So who's next to for me to kill?"

The gods talked amongstthemselves, then came to the realization that their was nobody else to pose a challenge to Dante.

"So what happens now?" Dante asked

"Well, now you get a choice," Sephiroth said "You may either return home, or battle all of us and become a gaming god yourself,"

"So what happens if I become a god?" Dante asked

"Tons more fans," Snake said

"Will I get pizza and strawberry ice cream?" Dante asked

"Ya, whatever," Sephiroth said

"Well then lets get it on," Dante said ready to brawl.

With that the gods went into the arena

"Lets'a go!" Mario said putting on a metal cap. Thus transforming him into Metal Mario.

Mario charged at Dante. While Dante fired a hail of bullets at the plumber. Yet all they did was bounce of his now metallicbody. Mario jumped into the air and tried to give Dante a butt slam, luckily Dante got out of the way just in time.

Sadly Raiden then zapped Dante with his lighting powers, followed by a boomerang attack from Link, and bit of gunfire by Snake.

"Damn, again with electricity?" Dante said now in serious pain.

Mario then got out a few turtle shells, and a Ba-Bomb at Dante. He manged to dodge the shell, but the living bomb hit its mark. Followed by the shell ricocheting back at are favorite devil hunter.

"You'a gonnin down," Mario said

Just then Dante became his demon self. And using all his might, sliced Mario in half, metal body and all

"Mama mia," Mario said before dying.

"DUDE! YOU JUST KILLED MARIO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSET GAMERS WILL BE AT YOU NOW!" Link said

"Hey, this is a fight to the death isn't it?" Dante said with a smirk

Link seeing the king of the Nintendo games now gone, began to get really upset, and blindly charged at Dante, who simply countered by shooting him in the head.

Raiden then attacked Dante and knocked away his weapons. Dante then summoned Gilgamesh, along with the lighting guitar that summons bats to battle the Mortal Kombat fighter. Also for some unknown reason a mysterious voice said

"ROUND 1. FIGHT!"

Dante and Raiden fought in such a way that it would've put Lu Kang, and all the other Mortal Kombat fighters to shame. Blood and guts getting splattered everywhere.

In the end though Dante with his super strength and deadly weapons were more than a match for Raiden, and in the end he was K.O'd.

"FINISH HIM!" the mystery voice commanded

"Uh, okay," Dante said "How do want me to do it?"

"UH...YOU KNOW NOBODY EVER ASKED ME THAT," the voice said "I DO ENJOY WHEN PEOPLE RIP OUT THE LOSERS SPINE AND HEAD,"

Dante did so to Raiden

"Like this?" Dante asked

"YA THAT'S THE WAY," the voice said "DANTE WINS! FATALITY!"

Just then Dante noticed a piece of rubble moving around.

"Huh?" Dante thought as he went to investigate.

As he did he noticed it was made of cardboard, and he then kicked it to revel Snake was underneath. He was trying to sneak up on Dante and attack him. For some reason a huge "!" appeared once Snake had been found out, and Dante killed him.

"Very good," Sephiroth said clapping his hands "They were all strong fighters. But I am the strongest of all,"

Dante got Rebellion out "This be the million dollar jackpot then,"

Just then an epic sword fight the likes of only Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy combined could create. Dantes friends had to be careful not to get sliced up as they fought eachother.

In a mater of minutes, Dante and Sephiroth managed to destroy the entire coliseum with their sword fighting.

"Wow, you're good,"Sephiroth said panting

"Yeah...you two," Dante said winded as well

Just then the two got into their stances, they were about to do that thing where they charge at eachother, swing their swords, then stand all cool and stuff until one of them reveled that they got hit, and lost.

Which they did.

And in the end the managed to cut eachother. Dante sliced of a bunch of Sephiroth's super cool hair, and Sephiroth sliced Dantes coat in half.

"This is meaningless," Sephiroth said "We're evenly matched with swords,"

"Then try thes..." Dante had just gotten out his guns when Sephiroth did that fireball thing he dose in Kingdome Hearts

"Well what do you know? That Disney junk actually proved useful," Sephiroth said. Only to then have a bullet zip rast him and nick his cheek

"I'm...not...finished yet," Dante said faintly

"Yes you are," Sephiroth sad

Just then the Final Fantasy warrior...put his sword away

"Huh?" Dante said confused

"You've proven you're worth for being a god," Sephiroth said "You've even fought harder then Cloud dose, and it takes a lot for me to say that,"

Just then Sephiroth snapped his figures and the coliseum, and all the dead people were brought back to life (since a whole ton of gamers would be sad to find out that their favorite video game people died) and sent back to their own games.

And with that Dante became a gaming god, and got all the benefits the other gods did. Which included a ton more fans.

Then they sent Dante back to his own game where he would now be super loved by all gamers around the world.

"Jackpot," Dante said as he rested on his couch

"Ya Jackpot," New Dante said resting on it to

"Usually Original Dante would shove his less than great rebbot of, but he did help him become a god and all.

"Okay you can chill on the sofa," Original Dante said

"Mind if I puff?" New Dante said getting a cig out

"Don't push it," Original Dante said

And they all lived happily ever after

* * *

**The end**


End file.
